


Falling Stars and Naked Kisses

by Trapped In The Rain (xElsax)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, LGBTQ Female Character, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xElsax/pseuds/Trapped%20In%20The%20Rain
Summary: Fareeha and Angela decide to make love while waiting for the meteor shower.





	Falling Stars and Naked Kisses

“Do you think there will be a meteor shower tonight?” Angela asked between kissing the inside of Fareeha’s thigh.

“We’ll have to wait and see, Angela,” Fareeha replied, running her fingers through the top of Angela’s hair.

Angela worked her way to the top of Fareeha’s thigh, her face hovering across the fabric of her black shorts, before putting her lips on Fareeha's toned stomach. She moved her face over to Fareeha's hip bones and planted a kiss, then to her bellybutton where she placed another kiss, and then to the bottom of her black bandeau, which she pinched at the edges, pulling it up, spilling out Fareeha’s breasts.

“Do you think we’ll have a better view if we go higher up the mountain?” Angela asked before kissing the middle of Fareeha’s chest.

Fareeha opened her heavy eyes. She leaned forward slightly and grabbed the bandeau that Angela just scrunched and pulled it off and over her head, dropping it next to her on the grassy slope. "Uh," she began, trying to process all the stimuli. She stretched her arms out and stretched her back out by arching it, pushing her breasts forward towards Angela’s face. Angela kissed the underside of Fareeha’s left breast, before slowly moving over and kissing her right breast. Fareeha’s eyes fell back down along with her back. “I like it here,” she said with her eyes closed, the occasional droplet of mist from the nearby roaring waterfall catching wind and tickling her face.

Angela kissed the middle of Fareeha’s chest again before traveling upward and kissing between her collarbones, climbing further and kissing the top of her shoulder, each kiss getting closer to her neck.

“Please kiss me, Angela,” Fareeha said.

"I am!"  


"Me. My lips."  


Angela pulled her lips off Fareeha’s neck, the moisture causing them to stick slightly. She brought her face up to Fareeha’s. “Only if you promise we’ll see the falling stars.”

“Angela, I can’t control the sky.”

“But you always do!”

Fareeha smiled while also rolling her eyes.

Angela fell forward into Fareeha’s lips, causing her to eyes flutter as shock waves rippled through her body.

Angela pulled her lips off Fareeha’s and watched as she opened her eyes. Angela pulled herself back, straighten herself up and waited until Fareeha’s eyes absorbed the sight of her fitted tank top before she slowly bent down and watched as Fareeha’s eyes fixated on her cleavage. Fareeha’s gaze snapped away when Angela lowered her face in front of her. “Hi,” she said.

Fareeha smiled again. “Why do you do this?”

“Because it’s fun,” she stated. “Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you.”

“What? What is it?” Fareeha became curious, and wondered why she would give her a gift while she was naked.

“You have to close your eyes first.”

“Must I?”

“No, you don’t have too. But then you won’t get the surprise.”

Fareeha smiled and closed her eyes as they were rolling. Without vision, the hissing of the waterfall became increasingly vivid. She felt a light breeze on her face. She heard a faint rustle next to her.

“Okay, you can open them.”

She opened her eyes. Angela was sitting up straight and staring back at her with sexy eyes while only wearing her bra. Fareeha let out a quiet gasp. Angela giggled. Fareeha sat up to press her face against Angela’s bare skin, but Angela put her fingers out and guided her back down against the grass slope. “Just relax, I have another surprise for you.”

Angela traveled down Fareeha’s body with her lips. When the black fabric of Fareeha’s shorts stopped Angela from kissing further, she ran her fingers under the fabric and began to pull.

“Angela... You don't need to do that.”

“Shhh,” Angela hushed, her hot breath tickling Fareeha’s hip bones.

“Here, let’s switch so you can relax this time.” Fareeha said, patting the grass next to her.

“I am relaxed.” Angela pulled the fabric down more. Fareeha lifted herself slightly to allow Angela to pull them down further until they were around her ankles, lifting her legs to allow Angela to take them off completely. Angela kissed the top of Fareeha’s foot, she kissed the bottom of Fareeha’s calf, she kissed the side of Fareeha’s thigh, she kissed-

Fareeha let out a laugh and gently pushed away Angela’s face. She pulled on Angela’s arm. “I want you up here.”

“I’m not done,” Angela said, resisting Fareeha’s pull. She started moving her tongue from side to side and Fareeha let out another laugh that was also mixed with a gasp. Angela looked up at Fareeha to see the reception of her performance.

Fareeha was blushing. “What?” she asked as she made eye contact with Angela, who smiled while twirling her tongue on her.

Angela continued to look at her while she placed her lips down and started moving them around. She watched as Fareeha’s chest rose and fell. She watched as her eyes closed and her mouth opened.

The shadows grew longer.

Angela sprang up to her feet. “We need to go!”

Fareeha opened her eyes, startled. “Okay.”

Angela held out her hands and pulled Fareeha up to her feet, who was still in a daze. Angela put her hands on Fareeha’s naked body and then bent down, traveling down her curves before moving back up and giggling. Fareeha then put her fingers on the back of Angela’s head and guided her to a kiss.

Angela bounced back and then picked up her tank top and pulled it on. She picked up the fabric of Fareeha’s clothes and stretched them back on her fingers and slung them towards her. “Get dressed silly, why are you naked!" Angela teased.

While Fareeha was getting dressed, Angela picked up her armor laying near the cliff. She snapped on her chest piece and pulled on her boots. Fareeha walked over and stepped into her armor. She picked up her helmet. “Ready?” she asked.

Angela adjusted the halo over her head. “Yes,” she replied, saluting.

Fareeha laughed. "You don't have to do that."

"Got it," Angela said while saluting.

She put her helmet on and pushed down the visor. She planted her feet on the ground and propelling into the sky, the radius of grass from her launch swaying with droplets of embers that turned into smoke when the mist from the waterfall fell upon them.

The wings on Angela’s suit spread and emitted a golden glow as she thrusts towards Fareeha.

Fareeha floated downwards as Angela floated up past her, before rocketing higher into the sky. They propelled further into the sky, alternating as they shot past the other, breaking through the dissipating wisps of water.

When they reached the top of the mountain, Fareeha gently bobbled downward until her boots touched the ground. Angela landed next to her shortly after.

“Is this a good spot? I think it's the highest we can go.” Fareeha asked.

“It’s wonderful,” Angela said, looking out across the Earth that was stretched as far as the eye could see, as far as the horizon could reach.

From the apex of the mountain, the trees and the rivers and the rocks appeared miniature. Everything was finely detailed and the sky saturated all the land with a soft majestic pink and orange glow.

Angela took the golden halo off her head and began to open the chest piece of her armor. Setting down her wings next to her boots, she began to pull down her leggings.

“What are you doing now?” Fareeha asked as she held her helmet in her hand, watching Angela.

“I’m getting more comfortable, and you should too!”

Fareeha continued to watch Angela as she stripped more clothing off.

Angela walked over to her, “Here,” she said as she took Fareeha’s helmet and set it down next to her wings. She then reached into the inside of Fareeha’s suit and pressed a button, which emitted a hiss and clicking sound and allowed Angela to pull off the front plate of her suit.

Angela pulled off the rest of Fareeha's armor and pressed her body against hers. "Hi."

"Hey," Fareeha said, smiling.  


"Can you pick me up?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Fareeha grabbed the top of Angela's thighs and lifted her up. Angela wrapped her legs around Fareeha's waist.

"Thank you."

Angela took off her tank top until she was only in her pink lacy bra. She laughed as she watched Fareeha's face reddened. She loved how it happened every time.

She leaned forward until her breasts were smooshed against Fareeha's face. Angela laughed. "Do you like my bra? You said this one was your favorite."

"I can't see," Fareeha said, her voice muffled by Angela's breasts.

She laughed again. She removed her bra and then draped it over Fareeha's face. "Can you see it now?"

"Yes. I can see through it."

Angela waved at Fareeha as she stood there with the cups of Angela's bra over her eyes, holding Angela in her arms.

Angela put her hands on her breasts and pushed them together.

Fareeha shook her head until the bra fell off her face. "Oh my god."

"You like, I presume?"

"Yes, I love." Fareeha said. "May I?"

"You may."

Fareeha pressed her face against the middle of Angela's chest, then rubbed her lips against Angela's breasts.

Angela reached down and started to take off her underwear.

Fareeha began to set her down.

"Wait! You mustn't drop me!"

"What? I won't. I got you."

"I mustn't touch the ground!" Angela said as she dramatically threw her head back and placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Whoa!" Fareeha had to shift her legs forward to balance Angela's weight. "Angela be careful."

Angela started to unwrap her legs from Fareeha's waist while holding onto her shoulders. Fareeha held onto her butt while she swung her legs around.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Can you carry me in front of you?"

Fareeha slid her arm down Angela's legs until they were in the pit of her knees.

"Like that?"

"Yes, thank you," Angela said, kissing Fareeha's face. "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

"You have."

"Oh well you're very pretty! Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thank you."

Angela rubbed her fingers along a tattoo underneath her eyelid. "I love this. What does it mean?"

"You just want me to say I'm the Sky God."

"Because you are!" Angela rubbed her fingers along Fareeha's arms. "I also love these."

"My arms?"

"Your muscles!"

"Ah," Fareeha said. The muscles in her arms were especially pronounced from holding Angela.

"Am I too heavy?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Angela began to pull down her pink lace underwear.

Fareeha's face turned red again.

"Oh you like this?" Angela said, teasing her.  


Fareeha nodded her head.

Angela lifted her legs and pulled off her underwear and shot them onto the grass. She put both of her hands on Fareeha's cheeks and pushed her tongue into Fareeha's mouth. Then she lifted her right leg and swung it over Fareeha's head and put it on her right shoulder.

Fareeha's face was on fire as it was right up against Angela's crouch. "What do you want me to do?" Fareeha asked.

Angela laughed. "You know what I want."

Fareeha put her hands on Angela's back so she could put her left leg onto her left shoulder. Angela was now sitting on Fareeha's shoulders in front of her face. Fareeha kissed Angela before moving her tongue side to side.

Angela let out a hum while she ran her fingers through Fareeha's hair. She leaned her head back to look at the sky.

"Oh! I saw one" Angela twisted her back to get a better view.

"Whoa!" Fareeha stumbled forward and Angela balanced herself while holding onto her shoulders. "I'm putting you down, I don't want to drop you."

Fareeha lifted Angela's waist and she landed on the ground in front of her. "Thank you Sky God, that felt amazing," she said, kissing Fareeha on the lips.

"I'm glad."

"Let's lay down on the grass and look up at the sky." Angela pulled Fareeha down to the grass, where they both laid on their backs.

In the swirl of sky, a streak of light with a green trail appeared and disappeared.

"Did you see it!"

"I did."

Another one appeared.

"Look, again!"

Angela draped her leg onto Fareeha and kissed her face. "This is amazing, thanks for taking me."

"Of course. I mean, you're the one who told me about it."

"I know, but thanks for coming with me. Also thanks for eating me out."

Fareeha let out a laugh. "No problem, any time."

Angela started to pull down Fareeha's shorts.

"You want to keep going?"

"Yeah let's do it."

"Right now?"

"Yeah it'll be fun!"

Fareeha laughed. "Alright."

Angela pulled Fareeha's shorts off and shot them away, then held up her leg and started rubbing herself against Fareeha.

"Look another one," Fareeha said.

"Dang I missed it," Angela said, "Here, I'll lay back."

Fareeha laughed as Angela bent backwards and laid on the grass.

Angela held onto Fareeha's calves, which she was flexing from the pleasure of Angela rubbing against her.  


"That tickles!"

"I need something to grab onto." Angela while continuing to move her hips.  


"Are you comfortable like that?"

Angela spread her arms out on the grass, defeated.  


Fareeha laughed. "Here." She got up and crawled over to Angela and laid herself on top of her.

"But now you can't see the stars."

"That's okay, this sight is just as beautiful."

Angela laughed. "Nice one."

"Are you comfortable?"

"I've never been more comfortable in my life."

Fareeha ran her fingers down Angela's body and sunk her face into Angela's neck.

"Mmmmm." Angela held onto the back of Fareeha's head. Angela then looked down at Fareeha's bandeau that was still on. "As sexy as I think you look in this, you look sexier without it, and it's getting in the way of our skin-to-skin contact."

Fareeha sat up. "I'll fling it this time," she took it off and pulled it back on her finger and shot it towards where Angela's underwear lay. "Wooosh," she said while it flew threw the air.

Angela laughed. "Mmm, this is much better." She ran her hands up Fareeha's body and then wrapped her legs around her and pulled her down until their bodies squished together.

"Hey, I love you," Fareeha said, her voice low.

Angela made a dramatic gasp. "Really! That's great because I love you also!"

"I'm glad."

"Do you want to like, be lovers!" Angela said, facetious

"Yes of course,” Fareeha responded.

"Yes!” Angela looked down at the two of them. “So far so good. And also do you want to like, be girlfriends and get married!"

"What, really?"

"Well, yeah!"

“You’re asking me to marry you?”

“Well, I don’t know, it kind of just slipped out. But I mean, if you do, then I am, but if not then I’m not,” Angela said, looking away.

“I would love to marry you.”

“Really?” Angela said.

“Yes.”

Angela beamed. “Okay! Wow! I wasn’t expecting this at all! This is so weird and silly that this is happening right now but it’s actually perfect if you think about it! Of course it would be something dumb like we’re both naked. I mean not that it’s dumb, it’s great! We can just tell people I got on my knee and pulled out a beautiful ring while the stars shot across the sky.”

Fareeha smiled. “Yes that sounds good.”

“Wow!” Angela said again. “I love you!” She grabbed Fareeha’s face and kissed her a million times. “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it!"

Fareeha sat up until she was sitting and pulled Angela up into a hug. “I’ve never been happier,” Fareeha said.

She looked at Angela, who’s eyes were glimmering with tears. “I’ve never been happier too.” She ran her fingers across Fareeha’s face. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before wiping the trail of tears with the back of her hand. “I wasn’t expecting today to be so emotional, wow!”

Fareeha smiled.

Angela looked up at the sky. “Another one! Let’s lay and watch the rest of it, for real this time, no sexy stuff. Maybe later.”

Fareeha nodded her head.

They laid back down on the grass of the mountain.. The sun began to fall behind the silhouettes in the distance. “We should be able to see even more now!” Angela said.

Fareeha held onto Angela’s hand with both of her own hands and then placed her head on Angela’s shoulder. “I’m really looking forward to it.”


End file.
